Dokidoki? Kunoichi Survival
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Dua tahun berlalu sejak Perang Dunia Shinobi IV, nama kelima kunoichi ini pun telah menjadi sorotan publik. Dan kini, mereka mendapat tawaran dari Konoha TV untuk tampil dalam sebuah variety show khusus. Yang baca wajib review fuhehehe
1. Tokuban Kettei! Demo

**Dokidoki!? Kunoichi Survival**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dokidoki!? Kunoichi Survival © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Inspiration from :

 **BanG Dream! Garupa's Event Story : PasuPare Expedition Team ~Idol Who Conquers The Desert Island~**

Genre(s) :

 **Friendship/Adventure**

Rate :

 **K+**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), OOC, error language, abal, etc.**

Summary :

 **Dua tahun berlalu sejak Perang Dunia Shinobi IV, nama kelima kunoichi ini pun telah menjadi sorotan publik. Dan kini, mereka mendapat tawaran dari Konoha TV untuk tampil dalam sebuah variety show khusus.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chap 1 : Tokuban Kettei! Demo... ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju kantor Hokage. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali, ia mendapat kabar dari seorang ANBU yang repot-repot untuk datang kerumahnya, memberitahukan bahwa Rokudaime Hokage memintanya untuk datang ke kantornya jam sepuluh.

Sesampainya ia di depan pintu kantor Hokage, ia segera mengetuk pintunya. Rasa gugup sedikit menyertai ketukan itu.

"Se-selamat pagi..." dengan pelan, ia membuka pintu itu. Matanya melebar, tak dapat ia sembunyikan rasa keterkejutan itu kala melihat isi ruangan Hokage. " _A-are?_ Semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini? Apa aku...terlambat?"

"Selamat pagi, Hinata! Aku juga baru sampai, kok!" Tenten menoleh, dan langsung menyahut semangat ketika mendapati ternyata yang datang adalah Hinata.

"Sepertinya Hokage-sama sedang keluar dan belum kembali. Tenang saja, Hinata," jawab sang Putri Suna. Iya, Putri Suna alias Sabaku Temari. Kenapa dia juga bisa ada di sini, ya? Pikir Hinata.

" _Nee, nee..._ Tadi ada petugas ANBU yang memberitahu kalau Kakashi-sama menyuruhku ke sini. Jangan-jangan, kalian juga begitu? Apa kata mereka?" Yamanaka Ino mulai berkicau kala Hinata sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam kerumunan para gadis yang sedari tadi telah menunggu di ruangan itu.

"Aku bahkan disuruh Gaara secara langsung untuk datang ke Konoha dan menemui Hokage-sama. Katanya, 'Ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu.'. Itu saja, sih," jawab Temari sekenanya sambil menatap sekilas kursi Hokage yang kosong.

"Petugas ANBU juga bilang begitu padaku," kali ini, Sakura lah yang menjawab sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Berarti, tidak ada yang tahu tentang rincinya, ya..." Hinata memutar bola matanya.

" _Ee_ , sepertinya begitu," Temari membenarkan.

"Di-disuruh berkumpul tanpa pemberitahuan lebih jelas itu rasanya..." Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya di depan dada. "...seperti kita akan diberitahu soal kabar buruk saja..."

"Kalau benar seperti itu, bagaimana...?" gumam Hinata lagi, dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

"Hmm? Kupikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja~" ujar Ino enteng sambil menggedikkan bahu.

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya dan menatap Ino intens.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, sih. Hanya saja, aku merasa Kakashi-sensei akan memberi kita sebuah ' _Suprise~_ ', begitu!" seru Ino lagi. Kini dengan semangat menggebu yang entah datang darimana.

" _Sou ne._ Lebih baik kita berpikir positif saja dan menunggu Hokage-sama," ujar Temari.

 _Cklek!_

Pintu kembali terbuka, menampakkan sosok seorang pria bermasker yang dikenal sebagai Hatake Kakashi. Kelima gadis yang berkumpul di ruangan itu pun sontak menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Memperhatikan dengan seksama semua gerak-gerik Kakashi.

"Ah, Kakashi-sama sudah datang!" seru Tenten pelan. Kakashi pun memberikan _eye smile_ -nya dan beranjak menuju kursinya, tapi tidak duduk.

"Kalian semua sudah berkumpul, ya? Maaf atas keterlambatanku. Tadi aku sempat tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan," ujar Kakashi, masih dengan mempertahankan wajah ramahnya.

"Haah... Mulai lagi, deh," keluh Sakura sambil memegang dahinya. "Sudahlah, Kakashi-sama. Langsung saja."

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan '- _sama_ ', kan?" Kakashi berkacak pinggang. "Langsung saja, deh. Ada suatu hal penting yang ingin kuberitahukan pada kalian."

Semua pasang matapun menatap Kakashi lekat-lekat.

"Bersukacitalah, wahai gadis-gadis! Kalian berlima akan mengisi sebuah acara spesial berdurasi dua jam yang disponsori oleh _channel_ Konoha TV! Dan syutingnya akan diadakan di alam terbuka!" ujar Kakashi dengan senyum yang tersembunyi di balik maskernya. Lima pasang pupil itu melebar. Tidak percaya akan apa yang barusan mereka dengar.

"E-eh!? A-acara spesial!? Syu-syuting di alam terbuka?" Hinata tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Memang, sejak berakhirnya Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ IV, yang mana telah dimenangkan oleh Pasukan Aliansi _Shinobi_ , nama kelima gadis ini mendadak melambung. Mengingat jasa-jasa dan aksi heroik mereka kala itu, yang telah menarik perhatian para ninja, _daimyo_ , dan masyarakat.

Mereka juga pernah muncul di beberapa acara televisi secara individu. Namun, ini baru pertama kalinya mereka akan muncul bersama-sama. Apalagi, salah satu dari mereka bukanlah berasal dari Konoha.

"Di alam terbuka berarti, akan ada banyak orang yang menonton, begitu? Uh, dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku gugup," Sakura menelungkupkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan dada.

"Ternyata, benar-benar ' _Surprise~_ '! Ehe~ aku harus segera memberitahukan Sai-kun!" seru Ino dengan sebuah kedipan genit.

"..." Temari terdiam, masih mencerna perkataan Kakashi tadi. Sebenarnya, ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan. Tapi, ia hanya bisa diam dan terus menatap lekat Kakashi.

" _Ano_ , acara spesial itu apa, ya?" karena jarang menonton televisi, kebingungan menguasai Tenten. Membuat kelima kepala lain _sweatdrop_.

"Acara spesial itu adalah acara yang hanya menampilkan kita saja! Bisa dibilang, itu adalah acara yang dibuat khusus untuk kita!" jawab Ino yang memang menggemari acara-acara sejenis ini dengan lugas.

"Acara khusus untuk kita!? Wah! Hebat benar!?" Tenten yang baru paham pun langsung terlonjak kaget sambil menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya. Tak dapat ia sembunyikan rasa kaget bercampur takjub itu.

"Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah..." Kakashi menjeda sejenak perkataannya. "...acara ini akan disiarkan di stasiun televisi nasional di seluruh negara! Seperti Suna, Kumo, Iwa, dan Kiri!"

Kelima mulut _kunoichi_ itu menganga lebar. Kali ini, mereka benar-benar terkejut atas apa yang diutarakan Kakashi. Apakah mereka benar-benar terkenal sampai-sampai dibuatkan acara khusus yang akan disiarkan di seluruh penjuru lima besar negera _shinobi_ begini?

"Dan satu lagi!"

"Satu lagi...?"

"Kalian akan mengisi lagu tema dari acara itu! Dan lagunya akan dijual di pasaran di kemudian hari!" seru Kakashi lagi. Kini sambil mengangkat satu telunjuknya, bersemangat.

"La-lagu tema!?" Hinata menutup mulutnya, sambil menatap Tenten tak percaya.

"Ka-kau bohong, kan, Kakashi-sama?" meskipun berkata begitu, Hinata tetap tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagianya. Entahlah, mungkin dia memang ada niatan untuk menjadi artis selain menjadi ninja?

"Ahaha! Saking senangnya, kau sampai menangis begitu, eh, Hinata?" goda Ino seraya menyikut lengan Hinata yang matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"So-soalnya..." Hinata menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ehehe~ aku mengerti perasaanmu, Hinata. Aku juga merasa terharu karena mendapat tawaran ini," Sakura juga ikut menggoda Hinata. Ia kalungkan lengannya pada pundak Hinata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Rasa senangnya jadi tiga kali lipat, ya? Ini seperti membunuh tiga burung dengan satu batu!" seloroh Tenten sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, dan hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Tenten. "Ra-rasanya ada yang salah, sih, dengan perumpamaannya. Tapi, ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya."

"Benar. Acara spesial yang akan disiarkan di seluruh dunia beserta lagu temanya yang akan dinyanyikan oleh kita? Bukan ide yang buruk," akhirnya Temari memberikan pendapatnya. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan apa maksud dari mengajak Temari untuk berpartisipasi dalam acara ini serta pertanyaan lainnya pada Kakashi. Mungkin ia akan bertanya pada Gaara saja nanti.

" _Sore de_ , acara spesialnya itu seperti apa?" tanya Temari, yang terlihat mulai tertarik dengan acara itu.

"Kalian akan diberi beberapa misi dan tantangan di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Yah, seperti itulah kira-kira," jawab Kakashi seadanya. Kemudian ia memutar balik kursinya, membelakangi kelima gadis yang sedang saling pandang itu.

"Setelah menyelesaikan semua misinya, kalian akan diberi _reward_ dan lagu tema kalian baru benar-benar akan dirilis," lanjut Kakashi lagi. Kemudian ia membalik kursinya lagi, menghadap Sakura dkk yang kembali cengo dengan penuturan sang Hokage.

" _J-jya_ , kalau misinya gagal, berarti tidak ada lagu tema, begitu?" tanya Hinata.

"Jadi, kegagalan tidak bisa dimaafkan, ya..." Sakura menghela napas pendek. "Seperti _survival game_ saja."

"Desa tak berpenghuni? Pasti sangat terpencil! Apa kita bisa pulang nanti?" tanya Tenten yang malah mengkhawatirkan hal itu.

"I-itu pasti, Tenten-chan. Soalnya ini, kan, untuk acara televisi, bukan misi ninja. Kita pasti bisa pulang dengan selamat," respon Hinata. "A-aku malah lebih mengkhawatirkan soal lagu tema..."

" _Survival game_ di pulai terpencil, ya... Sepertinya menyenangkan! Aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik nanti!" seru Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Syutingnya dimulai kapan, Hokage-sama?" tanya Temari.

"Tiga hari lagi. Sampai saat itu tiba, persiapkanlah diri kalian untuk berangkat ke sana," jawab Kakashi, yang mendadak mengeluarkan hawa serius.

"Eh? Secepat itu?" Hinata terlonjak kaget mendengar penuturan Kakashi yang terkesan mendadak itu.

'Pemberitahuannya terkesan sangat mendadak... Sepertinya, memang kita tidak diberikan opsi menolak untuk mengikuti acara ini, ya?' batin Temari sambil memasang pose berpikir. Tatapan iris _jade_ -nya tak lepas dari sosok lelaki bermarga Hatake itu.

"Ini rincian dan naskah acaranya," ujar Kakashi sembari memberikan lima rangkap _print_ -an kepada kelima gadis yang berdiri di depannya. " _Sore de wa minna-san, yoroshiku ne_ ," lanjutnya lagi sambil memberikan _eye smile_ andalannya.

"Tidak ada waktu banyak sampai hari keberangkatannya. Kita harus segera berkemas..." ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi yang terlampau serius saat membolak-balik _print out_ yang diberi Kakashi.

" _Nee~_ aku boleh membawa semua peralatan kosmetikku?" tanya Ino sambil merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

"Kau ini, kita bukan sedang mau berlibur, _pig_!" seru Sakura sambil mendengus kesal, yang hanya dibalas Ino dengan muka masam.

"Ha! Ini, seperti di drama-drama historikal yang kutonton, tentang pengasingan di pulau terpencil, kan!?" tanya Tenten unfaedah lagi. Sukses saja, keempat gadis lain plus Kakashi menggelengkan kepala dibuatnya.

"Tenten... Drama itu benar-benar berbeda dengan acara ini," sambung Sakura sambil menepuk pelan jidatnya.

"Pulau tak berpenghuni, ya... Hah... Pasti tidak ada hal yang menarik di sana," gumam Temari sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Aku benar-benar menantikan acaranya. Tapi, apa kita bisa menyelesaikan misinya, ya?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa.

"Jangan bilang begitu! Kita harus yakin kalau kita bisa menyelesaikannya demi debut kita sebagai penyanyi!" seru Ino sambil merangkul pundak Hinata. " _Yosh! Minna, ganbarou~!_ "

"O-ooo!"

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hai~ saia balik lagi dengan ff unfaedah lainnya. Ff ini dibuat sebagai rasa syukur(?) karena akhirnya bisa dapetin UR di gacha game Bandori yang menjadi inspirasi untuk ff ini~ /oke abaikan

Yah, kemaren juga udah bikin ff based evesto Bandori versi anak cowo Naruto. Sekarang bikin versi anak cewenya dong.

Yauda deh, langsung aja untuk meREVIEW ff-nya ya~ Makasih buat yang baca dan kasih feedback. See you next chap!


	2. Chotto Ii Deshou ka?

**Dokidoki!? Kunoichi Survival**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dokidoki!? Kunoichi Survival © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Inspiration from :

 **BanG Dream! Garupa's Event Story : PasuPare Expedition Team ~Idol Who Conquers The Desert Island~**

Genre(s) :

 **Friendship/Adventure**

Rate :

 **K+**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), OOC, error language, abal, etc.**

Summary :

 **Dua tahun berlalu sejak Perang Dunia Shinobi IV, nama kelima kunoichi ini pun telah menjadi sorotan publik. Dan kini, mereka mendapat tawaran dari Konoha TV untuk tampil dalam sebuah variety show khusus.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chap 2 : Chotto Ii Deshou ka? ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Waaah! Indah sekali pantainya!" seru Ino dengan mata berbinar saat penglihatannya menangkap hamparan biru muda laut yang terlihat begitu tenang. Tak lupa hangatnya pasir tepi pantai yang menyapu kakinya, membuatnya merasa rileks. "Tidak ada orang di sini. Rasanya pantai ini seperti milik pribadi kita! Ehehe, tak menyesal aku mengikuti acara ini!"

Temari menjejakkan kakinya tepat di samping Ino, melipat tangannya. "Sepertinya staff-san hanya menyiapkan air mineral untuk kita. Untuk keperluan lain, harus kita sendiri yang mencarinya."

'Staff yang ada di sini juga tidak banyak. Dan sama sekali tidak ada orang luar. Mereka benar-benar menyiapkan ini untuk kami saja,' batin Temari sambil memagut dagunya. Dipandanginya sekeliling pantai, yang hanya dipenuhi oleh para staff dan Temari dkk.

"Ternyata, pulau yang terletak di selatan Sunagakure memang sangat panas, ya..." gumam Sakura, menyeka peluh yang berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. Kemudian ia melempar atensinya pada Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya, "...tte, Hinata? Daritadi kau terlihat gelisah? Ada apa?"

"A, ahaha..." Hinata meringis pelan, menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari. "Itu, tadi, kan, ada staff yang mengambil earphone kita. Rasanya aneh kalau tidak memegang benda itu di saat seperti ini."

"Hinata, kita bukan sedang menjalankan misi..." ucap Sakura sambil menepuk jidatnya, kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Staff-san bilang, kita hanya boleh membawa satu barang pribadi saja, kan, selama syuting?" tanya Temari. Yang lain pun mengangguk serempak.

"Temari, kau membawa apa?" tanya Tenten balik pada Temari.

"Aku membawa mini Kamaitachi. Selain bisa kugunakan sebagai senjata karena ukurannya bisa membesar, ini akan sangat diperlukan jika aku kepanasan," jawab Temari sambil menunjukkan versi mini dari kipas yang biasa ia pakai sebagai senjatanya itu.

"Kalau aku membawa lukisan dari Sai-kun! Kalau ada ini, rasanya seperti memiliki _omamori_ ~" ujar Ino sambil menunjukkan gambar berukuran kecil dari Sai yang Ino simpan dalam sebuah _name-tag_.

"Kau ini benar-benar terobsesi dengan Sai, ya, _pig_?" tanya—ledek Sakura sambil menyembunyikan senyum nakalnya. Ino hanya mendengus dan melepaskan genggamannya dari _name-tag_ yang dikalungkan di lehernya itu.

" _Sore de..._ kita sekarang sudah sampai di pulau terpencil ini. Tapi, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Hinata sambil memandang para staff yang sedang sibuk berkemas di kejauhan.

"Kalau tidak salah, kita harus menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan oleh staff-san, kan?" tanya Sakura, memastikan bahwa ingatannya tentang apa yang diberitahu Hokage-sama tiga hari lalu tidak salah.

"Menyelesaikan misi..." Tenten bergumam, memagut dagunya. "Seperti bertarung satu sama lain, begitu?"

"E!? Bu-bukannya itu terlalu berbahaya untuk ukuran sebuah _bangumi_? Ka-kalau kita gagal..." Hinata menggedikkan bahunya. Tidak terbayangkan olehnya kalau mereka gagal di misi yang diberikan. Mereka akan dibuat malu habis-habisan di depan kamera yang akan ditonton oleh seluruh orang. Bisa-bisa harga dirinya sebagai _kunoichi_ elit sirna begitu saja.

"Kurasa misinya tidak akan sesulit itu. Tapi, setidaknya kita tetap harus mempersiapkan diri kita sematang mungkin," ucap Temari tenang dan bijaksana. Memberikan Hinata seulas senyum kecil.

"Be-benar juga! Tidak mungkin mereka menyuruh kita untuk saling bertarung," ujar Hinata pada akhirnya sambil melengkungkan senyuman. "A-apapun yang terjadi, kita harus pulang hidup-hidup!"

"Lalu, acara dan lagu kita juga harus benar-benar dirilis!" seru Hinata dengan tegas. "Aku, aku akan berusaha!"

"..." keempat gadis lain meringis kecil. Ada yang membuang mukanya ke arah lain, disertai dengan sebuah senyum memaksa.

" _A-are?_ A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang menyadari gelagat aneh teman-temannya.

"...tidak. Hinata, kau tidak perlu terlalu berusaha," ujar Temari sambil sesekali menatap Hinata tidak enak. "Itu...kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

"Te-temari-san? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

"Aaa... Kau itu, ya, Hinata... Itu, lho..." Ino tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia mainkan ujung rambutnya sembari memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diungkapkan ke Hinata.

"Itu, apa?" tanya Hinata lagi. Makin bingung.

"Hinata, kalau ada apa-apa, langsung bicarakan denganku, ya!" Sakura menatap Hinata lalu menepuk dadanya sendiri dengan satu tangan. "Di saat ada kejadian yang terduga sekalipun, aku akan tetap membantumu!"

"Aku juga! Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, aku akan melindungimu dengan kunaiku ini!" seru Tenten sambil menunjukkan dengan lantang kunai edisi spesial (?) yang ia bawa sebagai alat penunjang selama syuting.

"Astaga, Tenten! Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun, yang kau bawa HARUS kunai itu, ya?" komen Ino sambil memegang dahinya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak apa, dong! Mungkin saja ini akan dibutuhkan nanti!" balasnya sambil menyimpan kembali kunai itu di dalam _pouch_ -nya.

" _Kunai tte... Maa_ , karena ini Tenten, aku jadi maklum, sih..." gumam Temari. "Pokoknya, kita harus menjaga calon istri Naru—erm, maksudku Hinata. Dan jangan memaksakan diri, oke?" lanjut gadis berkuncir empat ini sambil melipat tangannya.

"O-ooou!" seru Tenten, Sakura, dan Ino bersamaan sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya. Hinata tertegun mendengar ucapan Temari. Apalagi saat melihat keempat temannya itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Te-teman-teman... aku senang kalian memperhatikanku... Tapi, rasanya tidak perlu sampai seperti itu," ujar Hinata dengan memasang wajah tidak enak.

"Hmm? Sepertinya para staff sedang berkumpul di sana? Syutingnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi, sebaiknya kita juga ke sana dan mendengarkan rincian syutingnya," ajak Temari pada Hinata dkk. Merekapun berjalan ke tempat di mana para staff sedang melakukan technical meeting.

"Saya tidak akan menjelaskan tentang tempat yang akan jadi lokasi syuting kali ini sekarang!" ucap salah satu staff ketus, lengkap dengan toa yang ia pegang. Terdengar seperti bentakan bagi Hinata dkk, membuat mereka sedikit kaget.

'A-apaan staff itu? Apa mereka sudah merencanakan syuting ini dengan baik?' batin Temari sambil terus menatap si staff yang daritadi mengoceh.

"Baiklah, kita langsung mulai sekarang!" kembali, si staff yang diperkirakan adalah sutradaranya itu berkicau. Ia duduk tenang di kursinya dan mengatur staff lainnya untuk bekerja hanya dengan tangannya.

" _Hai! Camera rolling! Action!_ " salah satu kameramen mulai merekam. Staff lainnya mulai menunjukkan papan campaign, memberi isyarat pada kelima _kunoichi_ ini bahwa akan ada staff yang membacakan misi mereka.

" _Kunoichi no minna-san, konnichiwa!_ " staff yang dimaksud pun mulai berbicara.

" _Konnichiwa!"_ balas Temari dkk. Tak lupa senyum terukir di wajah masing-masing dara itu. Meskipun ada yang tersenyum malu-malu seperti Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung memberitahu misi pertama kalian, ya—"

"Boleh aku minta waktu sebentar?" Sakura langsung maju ke depan dan memotong ucapan staff tadi. "Sebelum memulai misinya, akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita mengelilingi pulau ini dulu. Aku ingin tahu seberapa besar pulau ini," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ke arah kamera dan para staff yang hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Itu berarti, kita harus masuk ke dalam hutan juga? Apa...semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Kalau ada sesuatu yang muncul..." Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya, menatap _nervous_ ke arah kamera.

"Memang benar, mungkin hutan di sini mungkin lebih berbahaya dari hutan di Konoha. Tapi, kupikir akan lebih baik kalau kita mengetahui lokasi mana saja yang berbahaya," ujar Sakura lugas. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah kamera dan Hinata bergantian. "Bisa saja kalau pantai ini adalah lokasi yang paling berbahaya di pulau ini."

"Ah, aku paham. Kita bisa dapat keuntungan secara geografis dari menjelajahinya, kan?" Temari tampak menyetujui usul Sakura.

"Aku setuju! Berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pulau seindah ini sepertinya tidak buruk~" Ino pun berpikiran sama dengan Temari dan Sakura.

" _Sore jya_ , seperti kata Sakura, kita mengelilingi pulau ini dulu. Ayo!" ajak Temari. Matanya berbinar saat menatap kamera. Yang lainpun menyetujui dan bersiap untuk berjalan.

' _Are?_ Kayaknya para staff mulai bertingkah aneh?' batin Temari sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya. Dilihatnya para staff sedang menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit untuk Temari tebak. Sesekali terlihat staff yang membacakan misi atau _host_ acara itu berbicara dengan sang sutradara.

"Hei, gadis-gadis. Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Di skenario memang tertulis, 'Ayo jelajahi pulau ini!' sebagai salah satu dari misi kalian, tapi..." pembaca misi itu menggaruk pipinya sambil tersenyum kaku. "...aku belum selesai membacakan misinya. Hahaha..."

" _Maa_ , itu bisa diedit nanti. Meskipun begitu, gadis yang namanya Haruno Sakura itu hebat, ya!" celetuk sang kameramen, membalas ucapan si pembaca misi tadi. "Dalam situasi seperti ini, ia dapat memutuskan dengan baik."

'Sepertinya para staff sedang mendiskusikan misi yang malah dibocorkan tanpa sadar oleh Sakura lebih dulu, ya,' pikir Temari seraya menatap Sakura yang sudah kembali dalam mode seriusnya.

" _Jya~_ untuk menghindari sinar matahari langsung, kita berjalan di dalam hutan saja. Karena kalau berjalan di saat panas yang menyengat begini, tenaga kita akan cepat terkuras," ujar Sakura yang sudah fokus duluan ke syuting mereka. Para staff pun setuju, dan bersama, mereka menjelajahi pulau tak berpenghuni ini dengan masuk ke dalam hutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yosh! Kita sudah berhasil mengelilingi hutan ini sekali dengan selamat!" seru Sakura dengan semangat membara di depan kamera yang terus berputar. "Tenyata, kita tidak menemukan sesuatu yang berbahaya di sini! Selanjutnya, ayo kita telusuri seluk beluk pulau ini!"

"Un, aku setuju!" balas Hinata cepat. Sepertinya ia sudah agak rileks saat berada di depan kamera.

" _...are?_ Semuanya, coba lihat itu! Sepertinya di ujung sana ada sesuatu!" Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya, dan menemukan sesuatu di dalam hutan yang rimbun. Mereka pun sepakat untuk memasuki daerah terdalam di pulau itu—mungkin pusat dari pulau itu. Dengan arahan dari Hinata, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang dimaksud.

"Itu... pondok, ya?" gumam Sakura dengan tangan kanan menempel di dahinya. "Sepertinya di dalam sana aman. Ayo, kita istirahat di sana!"

"Yoosh! Aku yang pertama masuk, ya~! _Sore~!_ " dengan sekali hempasan tangannya, Ino langsung masuk ke dalam pondok kecil yang seluruh bagiannya terbentuk dari kayu itu. Derit kayu-kayu yang bergesekan dengan kakinya begitu terdengar jelas sampai ke luar sana.

"I-ino-chan! Jangan pergi duluan! Tunggu!" Hinata pun tak mau kalah dan langsung menapakkan kakinya mengikuti jejak Ino yang sudah masuk duluan ke dalam pondok. Ketiga gadis lain beserta beberapa staff pun menyusul mereka masuk ke dalam pondok itu.

Temari memperhatikan sekeliling pondok, meneliti setiap sudut di dalam pondok kecil itu. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia pun menyenderkan bahunya yang mulai terasa penat di salah satu dinding.

"Dalamnya memang agak berdebu, tapi sepertinya tidak ada hal yang berbahaya di sini. Kursi dan mejanya masih tertata rapi. Mungkin belum lama ini, ada yang menetap di sini?" tanya Temari pada yang lain. Dilihatnya keempat temannya mulai mendudukkan diri masing-masing di kursi atau di lantai. Sepertinya mereka juga sudah lelah berjalan.

"Seperti kata Sakura, tempat ini bisa kita gunakan untuk beristirahat!" sahut Tenten yang sudah terduduk di salah satu kursi.

"Ya, kau benar. Selanjutnya, kita istirahat dulu sebentar sambil memikirkan apa yang harus kita laku—"

" _Haaai! Sokomade!_ " sang pembaca misi, lagi-lagi menghentikan kegiatan mereka—Sakura yang terkesan mendadak dan sepertinya tidak mengikuti naskah itu. Kelima _kunoichi_ yang menjadi pusat acara itu pun menoleh serempak ke arah si _host_. "Eh!?"

'Kalau begini terus, misinya bisa bocor duluan...' batin si pembaca misi sambil terkekeh kaku.

 _Ding dong!_

"Ini dia! Yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh semuanya! Aku akan membacakan misi pertama kalian!"

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

RnR dong gaes jangan lupa fuhehehe~ ;) /duk

Makasih buat yang uda baca. See you next chap~


End file.
